


F: Filthy

by notsatanplease



Series: Jeongcheol A to Z [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Dom/sub, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Producer!seungcheol, Punishment, editor!junhui, idol!minghao, model!jeonghan, model!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/pseuds/notsatanplease
Summary: An extension of the first work from the series (A:Adoring you) , but with a more...intimate look on their relationship dynamics.





	1. Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/gifts).



> Hi, THIS IS SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR A LONG TIME, but I never had the chance to try it out.
> 
> So, here goes nothing!

“Yes, I am here to fetch him. Where is his room?”  
  
Jeonghan adjusts the white silk robe wrapped around his body instinctively and assumes he heard wrongly as distinctively Korean accented English travelled down the hallway, mixing in with the Korean indie playing in the room.  
  
Shrugging it off as yet another display of racism disguised as light hearted jokes amongst the younger models, Jeonghan continues his task at hand. Afterall, with such an attitude, they probably wouldn’t last long enough for him to care.  
  
Plus...whatever he was hoping for is very near impossible.  
  
Due to the multiple fashion houses putting up their cruise haute couture collections this season, Jeonghan and his team were currently on their final stop for the brand _Vernon_ near an island somewhere in Greece where the show took place in a secluded mansion.

It was an extravagant affair, with the models strutting through the white sand and streams of water installed within the house. As with shows like these there was no limit to the amount of extra as Jeonghan closed the show with a dramatic walk through the ancient structure’s multiple trap doors, shocking audiences with his sudden absences and even more mysterious reappearances during the few minutes he took to show the last piece of the series.  
  
_“You are really the best, Jeonghan Hyung, just your presence was an honour enough for me.”_  
  
Smiling a small prideful grin of his own, Jeonghan distracts himself with happier thoughts as he recalls what the up and coming designer, Chwe Hansol said to him the day they ended the set. Turns out he has a fan for this show, a half Korean too, what luck!  
  
_I wonder if I should introduce the boy to Seungkwan , seems like his type..._  
  
As he entertains the thought of playing matchmaker for his lovely makeup expert, the top model continues to pack up his belongings while undoing the mess on his face that Seungkwan calls “Western avant garde makeup” , occasionally grumbling at the chill as the robe covering his naked skin does next to nothing in helping to keep him warm.  
  
Within minutes, he finishes arranging the last of his things and has finally removed all the makeup. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he was all but expecting to hear a door closing softly and a familiar deep voice speaking in Korean.  
  
“Hey Hannie”  
  
No fucking way-  
  
Spinning so quickly he could have given himself a whiplash, Jeonghan turned to the source of that voice with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
There he was, in all his laid back glory, leaning so casually on the closed door as if he didn’t just give his lover the shock of his life. Seems like he has underestimated his fiancé’s abilities to track him once again, making this the third time since they’ve been together.  
  
Unabashedly doing a once over of his man, Jeonghan admires that well-toned body covered (sadly) tastefully in a custom made black suit jacket and slacks — no shirt and only a hooped earring to accessorise. Seungcheol’s outfit was simple yet classy with a tinge of sensuality from his exposed chest and the elder completes the look with effortlessly coiffed hair, a smug smirk hanging on his lips and his phone camera trained on Jeonghan’s face of surprise.  
  
“Urgh, stooooop it you bastard~” he jerks himself to action once he was done drooling over his fiancé.  
  
And honestly, if anyone was around in the room to witness this private moment, that action would have completely taken them off-guard with the break in Jeonghan’s usually nice but aloof character as the younger laughs sweetly while making his way to Seungcheol, whining the whole time for his fiancé to stop recording his reaction video that will undoubtedly be sent into their group chat.  
  
When the younger finally got to Seungcheol, all thoughts of the phone was flung to the back of his mind as he quickly circled his arms around the rapper’s neck. Exchanging a genuine grin, Jeonghan whispers out as he shoved his face up against the elder’s lips so close his breath fans against the reddish pout of his fiancé , “You came to fetch me?” he says as his finger scratches a soothing circle at Seungcheol’s nape.  
  
“Of course.” Seungcheol replies easily and made to pull the other’s body closer by putting a possessive hand at the small of his back, a heart achingly familiar action that made the model’s cheeks sore with the bright smile on his blissful face.  
  
Locking eyes as if one of them will disappear in the split second they blink, the lovers kissed once and twice and a couple more times before Jeonghan all but melted into the rapper’s embrace, licking lazily into his mouth and savouring the warm scent of the Burberry cologne lingering on his fiancé. When they stopped, Jeonghan found himself eagerly pressing his chest against the other’s as he buried his nose into the crook of the rapper’s neck and got the comfort he craved in the reassuring presence of his fiancé.  
  
He never addressed it for fear of affecting his mood during the shows but he can now freely admit that he has missed this man so _so_ much. The most dedicated pillar of support he has ever had the honour of owning and the one whom he can trust wholly in his most vulnerable state.  
  
Knowing how the model must have been spent and completely tired out from the continuous partying and working the past weeks, Seungcheol sighs out in relief at finally being able to provide for the other and to give him physical comfort and a closeness they both require after such a long time apart.  
  
Taking note not to bump into anything, the elder continues to spoil the other with nothing but soft sweet murmurs as he somewhat lifts the clingy thing in his arms to make his way to the nearby couch, already very used to Jeonghan’s lazy streak whenever an opportunity to not move arises. Sitting both of them comfortably, Seungcheol lies on the backrest of the love seat with Jeonghan straddling his thighs. As he leans his cheek on the strong plane of the rapper’s shoulder, Jeonghan stares up at the profile of his smiling fiancé and lets out small sounds of satisfaction, completely sated with the current arrangement.  
  
Allowing the calming tune of the soft song to fill in this comforting silence and with his hands gently massaging the body atop his, Seungcheol casually notes that his Husband to be is in nothing but a flimsy white robe and something stirs awake within his (very) deprived self.  
  
A devious smile makes its way up to Seungheol’s features as the soothing circles he has been rubbing through the silk robe on the back of the other started to tease out sighs and whines and ... _god forbid_ , sweet low moans from Jeonghan with the increment in pressure and intent.  
  
“Ah..Ha..hmm!” now with his hands around Seungcheol’s neck in a tight hold, Jeonghan huffs out a series of erotic sounds against the sensitive ears of the rapper as two big hands eventually came down to toy with his soft butt cheeks, fondling and pinching them to get a reaction from the other.  
  
The length of silk that has been separating his nakedness from Seungcheol’s slack-covered legs was quickly pulled away, exposing Jeonghan’s most private parts to the rapper. Things got even more heated up for the couple when Jeonghan felt a wet tongue lick a stripe down his ears while strong hands lifted him up easily and grounded his now bared bottom down on something hard and twitching.  
  
Suddenly, the model was immensely thankful for the music and incessant chatters of the people outside or else the sheer volume and pitch of his resounding moans could have caused _quite_ the commotion.  
  
But he didn’t have to worry so much about it because soon enough, his fiancé dutifully swallowed up the whimpers and less than decent sounds with a fiery kiss, working his tongue into his mouth slowly, sensually to make up for the lost kisses they had the past weeks. Staring proudly at his lover with his dilated pupils, Seungcheol broke off the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their lips before darting down to lick at the thin silk covering Jeonghan’s left nipple, leaving a damp spot on the sensitive region of the younger to cool.  
  
“Ah...Cheolie...” the model’s voice grew huskier by the second as he threw his head back with arousal while his dick twitched at the sensation. His body language was immensely submissive as he grew weaker to the lust building up, allowing the elder full reins to the situation.  
  
Pleased with the response, Seungcheol chuckled darkly as he decides to play around with his already shivering lover further.  
  
Cupping a hand at Jeonghan’s chin to force him to make eye contact, he used his thumb to press on the other nipple, continuing the torture with his mouth on the left one, alternating between nipping and sucking while he bounced the model on his knees— leaving the model writhing and completely wrecked only for him to enjoy.  
  
“Aren’t you a pretty little kitten, Hannie?” with a predatory grin, Seungcheol growls out the nickname lowly receiving only a moan and a coy nod in response. He is always shy like this, enticingly and adorably pliant only for his Cheolie.  
  
Tugging on the robe impatiently, Jeonghan’s only article of clothing soon fell on the lush carpeted floor but the cold of the air conditioning on his skin didn’t seem to curb the heat he was feeling as Seungcheol quickly attached his lips back to the exposed puffy nipple of the other, biting and sucking it to draw more noises out of his lover. Soon the elder’s own suit jacket was discarded to join the robe on the ground as Jeonghan started to get more handsy and impatient, thirsty for more contact with his fiancé.  
  
On a normal day, such behaviour was not tolerated without a punishment of sorts but they’ve been apart for too long and it would be torture for the younger boy should Seungcheol stop now.  
  
Stroking a hand down the sinful body of the younger, Seungcheol trains his eyes on Jeonghan’s blissful expression as he taps a dry finger at the twitching hole, sometimes poking it in.  
  
Jeonghan’s mewls bordering between pain from the teasing at his chest and pleasure from the stimulation at the bottom was music to the rapper’s ears as he stealthily reached for the packet in the slack pockets, pride blossoming at the loveliest of response he has been getting for his ministrations.  
  
Jeonghan doesn’t know when the elder lubed up his fingers but when the tapping stopped for a moment, he didn’t even have time to miss it as a wet finger started to circle the hole tenderly. Distracting the model from the initial burn of the entrance, Seungcheol kisses him with passion, licking into the open mouthed kiss while one hand squeezes gently on his proudly standing member. Throughout, Jeonghan tried really hard to reciprocate the kiss as his fingers goes up to curl in the raven strands of the elder desperately, hushed growls interrupting the kiss occasionally.  
  
The model has his eyes closed at the buzzing sensation coursing through his body when the rapper finally breaches the entrance to stroke reverently at the cushy walls. The first finger already felt like a stretch but Seungcheol continues to play the distraction out with mastery, touching here and nipping there, fully manipulating the model’s attention so as to ease him into the process. In his lust filled haze, Jeonghan gradually feels himself loosen up around the fingers.. is it two or three now? He couldn’t tell but what he did know was that everything felt so unbearably hot. The tongue in his mouth, the fingers against his skin and the heat of Seungcheol’s presence.  
  
All Jeonghan could feel was him, hearing him sing out phrases of praise with that deep sensual voice, “Such a perfect baby.” or “You are listening to Cheolie so well.” as he held onto the elder so tightly as if he was the only thing keeping him grounded.  
  
And what came next shocked both of them— literally, as the stripes of white that was released from Jeonghan’s dick landed on both of their chests.  
  
“Ha-ah??” Jeonghan’s heavy pants fills the room as he unwillingly slumps bonelessly on to the sturdy body of the rapper.  
  
The surprise was apparent on the elder’s face but the fond amusement was something that differed largely from the existential dread in Jeonghan’s, or as much of that as he can express in his state of post-orgasm.  
  
In a valiant attempt to stop his laughter, Seungcheol bit his lips while he observed the myriad of emotions displayed on his beloved fiancé, who was currently stuck between tearing and flaring up as he stared down at his own body as if it made a grave mistake of being overly sensitive during the time away from the elder. The fact that Jeonghan still looks so adorable to him despite the white marks staining his body and his mussed up hair should be an indicator of his obsession but they are both a little too in love to notice that at the moment.  
  
Ignoring the fact that his own dick is dying for release, Seungcheol’s last ditch effort to stop himself from creaming in his pants was successful only through sheer willpower as he licked the stray tears on Jeonghan’s face and kissed the heartbreaking pout away, a hand stretching to the coffee table to get some napkins while the other tightens around the model’s waist.  
  
“Well, I guess someone’s a little too impatient today. And my Hannie knows what that means right? ” Seungcheol dragged out as his intense gaze never left Jeonghan’s quivering body while he dabs away the drying cum on their bodies with featherlight touches, a contrast to what is to come.  
  
Jeonghan gulps expectantly, sensitive body still vibrating from that unexpected release as he meets the hungry gaze of his fiancé, feeling the adrenaline pump blood down south again. The chuckles that left Seungcheol were foreboding and enticingly dark as he briefly bites on the reddening ear of his beautiful model punishingly, whispering smoothly in a deep practiced  timbre.  
  
“That’s right. It. Is. Time. For. Some. Punishment. “ He emphasises word after word with a light jerk of his knee that he slid between the sweet thighs of the younger, causing his fiancé to bite back moans with every harsh contact of his nether region, a fresh batch of tears already threatening to spill from the overstimulation but he has to be good for his Cheolie or else the punishment will definitely be worse.  
  
Several past experiences like spanking, orgasm denial or hours of teasing ran past his mind but his brain stopped sieving through past memories when he saw the older take out a metal plug from his slack pocket. It was different from the one they have at home, this one stood on the thinner side at about 3 inches long with a strap and a thigh garter attached to it, obviously meant for... _portable usage_ ???  
  
Jeonghan felt his throat dry and his eyes widening almost comically with surprise and something else.  
  
_Is he really going to..._  
  
“Would you like to try this new toy?”  
  
Completely aware of what’s going on in his lover’s mind, the elder pulls the naked boy closer until his limp wet cock leans against his naked torso, causing yet another tingle of over sensitivity to vibrate through the younger. The new position was such that Seungcheol has to look up to maintain eye contact with the watery brown orbs of his love but the proximity creates a safety bubble for the younger especially when he is in this headspace. And honestly, Seungcheol will do absolutely _anything_ just to see his baby happy.  
  
When he finally receives a nod of affirmation from his blushing fiancé after a fleeting moment of doubt, the rapper stamps a rewarding kiss on the tip of the model’s nose.  
  
“Such a pretty kitten.” the compliment for such wonderful behaviour making the younger preen with happiness, puffy cheeks filling out with the way his smile widens as he waits patiently.  
  
The stark contrast between the innocence of Jeonghan’s expression and what Seungcheol was planning to do was disgustingly erotic to the latter as he lathers the plug with lube liberally, taking no risks of hurting his beloved. At this point, all thoughts of satisfying his own carnal desire was pushed to the very back of his mind, even as the elder hissed at every cute thing the one in his arms did. Which was very frequent, but who is to blame him when Jeonghan is just so fucking irresistible?  
  
When the tip of the plug touches the model’s fluttering hole, he jerks up a little closer to his fiancé, startled by the sensation especially after that unexpected release while his body is still on a high. The shrillness of his noises causing Seungcheol to act out of alarm, quickly helping the younger settle down as the hand behind his back rubs against soft muscles to calm his nerves.

  
With the plug placed temporarily at his side, Seungcheol muttered encouraging words, toning his volume down and trying to ensure that Jeonghan is alright. “You are doing fine, Baby. But you’ve made a mistake just now haven’t you?”  
  
With all the guilt written on his face, Jeonghan dips his head down apologetically, making Seungcheol feel as if he could almost see sorry cat ears drooping down in the same way.  
  
“So are you going to be a good Kitten and take the punishment well?”  
  
Forcing himself to make eye contact with his fiancé, Jeonghan tried his level best to stop the tears from coming out but his efforts were backfired when he zeroed in on Seungcheol’s wide eyes of adoration, suddenly feeling even more sorry for cutting their fun short with his lack of control when the elder was being nothing but perfect for him.  
  
Without stopping his hand from caressing the soft skin of the younger, Seungcheol lets out a little tut of disapproval at the lack of response, repeating himself in a lower more reprimanding tone for added emphasis as his other free hand wipes away the tears cascading down his fiancé’s flawless skin.  
  
“I asked if Kitten will be good and accept his punishment. Use your words now.”  
  
Almost immediately, the younger responded, nodding his head quickly and whispering out his reply when Seungcheol scratches a particular comfortable spot at his lower back.  
  
“Yes- ah! Kitten will be good.”  
  
With that, the elder breaks out into a wide smile and plants a worshipping kiss to the center of Jeonghan’s chest, picking up the plug from his side. He positions it just below Jeonghan’s aching core, hands never leaving his body in order to lift up the lithe figure to a kneeling position above him and says  
  
“Now Kitten, sit down.” The hands around his neck stiffens for a second before it loosens around him, he feels the slim fingers of Jeonghan’s hand skitter across his broad shoulder to settle in a more solid grip on either side, rooted firmly with determination.  
  
His kitten was never one to go back on his words after all.  
  
Slowly adjusting himself and without as much as another protest, Jeonghan does as he was told and sinks himself down onto the dildo obediently, trembling all the way as his breath hitches. The toy is unfamiliar and all too cold for his liking and he makes it known with pitiful whimpers that were promptly hushed up by Seungcheol’s light kisses.  
  
_See, Cheolie is being nice even though you messed up just now, don’t disappoint._ He tells himself, feeling the tears sting once again at the back of his eyes from the reminder of his failure.  
  
Fully seated back onto the strong thighs of the older with the sex toy inside him, the model searches for Seungcheol’s validation mutely once his eyes flutter open completely. There’s openness and a lingering shadow of fear in his caramel orbs but the amount of trust he is displaying for his lover makes the latter feel choked with emotions that could only be coped by gentle kisses all around Jeonghan’s delicate features.  
  
“My precious Kitten.” Seungcheol heard himself purr out the praise in a tight voice as he anchored an arm around the slim body of his love and manoeuvred him so he sits sideways on his thighs, careful not to cause too much stress for the other’s behind.  
  
Picking up the lace connecting the dildo to the thigh garter caught between the plush pale skin, Seungcheol teases the younger by pulling on it after attaching it properly, watching Jeonghan’s mouth fly open in surprise, pink nipples stiffening with arousal as the toy shifts within him. Despite being a lot smaller than the things he was used to (ehem, Seungcheol’s dick), the toy was still stuffed snug enough in his most sensitive spot to create a pleasant sensation with every little move. The rapper chuckles again at the sensual reaction of his lover but lets the panting naked beauty lean against his chest for a bit, praising him and giving him some time to get used to the foreign toy as his arms held him close.  
  
Unable to deny his urges any longer, Jeonghan inches forward to lick at Seungcheol’s lips, hoping to get the attention he desires. Of course, without missing a beat, Seungcheol responds swiftly, firstly with a quick bite at the plump fleshy lips of the younger and then subsequent loving presses at the same spot, a gentle punishment that soon gave way to a passionate make out session. Their tongues quickly intertwined competitively, breaths mingling as they lost track of themselves in one another with every kiss. These loving moments are always the same no matter what situation they could be in, it’s warm and sweet and it makes Jeonghan melt into mush with the care the elder exudes in ensuring his satisfaction.  
  
When they broke apart breathless and passion renewed, Seungcheol presses one last kiss to the younger’s ear, muttering the next line for him to hear as he bends down to reach for the clothing on the ground.  
  
“Now, you will wear the toy and we will go back to the hotel room, okay Kitty?”  
  
If Jeonghan wasn’t in this headspace he would have rejected the borderline humiliating demand immediately but right now, with all the gentle dominance Seungcheol bore, the younger wishes for nothing but to make sure he carries out the order well, so he bites his lip and stares back at his fiancé with a small nod.  
  
The dimpled grin and cute eye smiles he receives in response goes straight into his heart and he happily allows the elder to dress him in the discarded robe and pick him up in a princess carry to be placed right in the middle of the fancy dressing table he just packed.  
  
Interlacing one hand with the younger’s so he doesn’t feel too distracted by the distance, Seungcheol uses his free hand to search through the opened luggage for clothes. Although he wouldn’t have minded just carrying his beautiful fiancé out in nothing but the robe, he doesn’t wish for the latter to withstand the chill of the air especially since he is easily affected by the cold. In the end, Seungcheol easily selects a warm oversized sweater that seems comfortable and appropriately long enough for the younger to go without a bottom.  
  
Dressing Jeonghan is a pleasurable experience for both parties involved as Seungcheol gets to take care of him while the latter simply enjoys his every opportunity to be spoiled by the elder. The process is intimate and quiet, with the sweater clad model glancing down at Seungcheol kneeling between his legs as if in a trance, helping him put on his socks and tie the laces of his Gucci sneakers with a tenderness only he can inspire in the rapper.  
  
With a final look in the mirror after putting on the blazer, Seungcheol closes the luggage, fixes his lover’s chestnut brown hair — all with one hand and tugs on the younger just enough for him to be pulled down to stand on the ground, knees almost giving out because of the sudden need to actually use his limbs.  
  
Releasing Jeonghan’s delicate fingers, Seungcheol wraps his arms around the slim waist of his love, pulling out a small remote from his breast pocket with the other one. He peers down a little to make eye contact with the more docile version of his beautiful model, always attentive to the latter’s needs.  
  
“This is for the punishment toy inside you. Do you want to select the setting?”  
  
Upon hearing the statement, Jeonghan sucks in a breath of cold air. Does he really want to decide... _on anything at all_?  
  
From the calculated silence and the subsequent look of blankness from his calm lover, Seungcheol comes to the conclusion that he will not be wanting to make a single decision today. Perhaps these few weeks of him having to take on too much control has been depleting his energy to the limits, but that is something he shall discuss after the day.    
  
“I will hold on to the controls then.”Seungcheol finishes the statement with a brief kiss at the crown of the younger’s head, receiving a nuzzle of appreciation in return. _Absolutely adorable._  
  
Not letting go of the model, Seungcheol murmurs out an order for Jeonghan to hold on tight as he turns on the vibrator to the lowest setting. The reaction he garnered was immediate as the model’s thighs wobbled at the sensation in his core,  and lust filled whines of surprise rang at Seungcheol’s ears.  
  
“Ah, it’s-ah!”  
  
If he wasn’t already holding on to the model, Jeonghan would’ve fallen on his knees, limbs rendered momentarily useless from the sudden stimulation. The subsequent moans and endlessly alluring sounds the younger was making tested Seungcheol’s patience, but he decided that delayed gratification was always more rewarding hence he went on with his plan.  
  
“Shh..kitten, we still have to walk you out to the helicopter.” The look on Jeonghan’s face was equal parts excited and nervous with his breathing growing huskier by the second and eyes shimmering with curiosity, a proof that his order is well received. Now that his pretty lover was getting used to the vibration, Seungcheol makes sure that the younger is standing firmly enough before combing out the beautiful strands of his hair, his gentle actions carrying an air of pleasant nonchalance to the painful arousal of Jeonghan.  
  
This was the fun of punishments after all, building the younger up until he was all but a dam ready to break with just one single touch.  
  
“Shall we go, Baby?”  
“Y-yes.”


	2. F: For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of my sin. ENJOY!  
> THIS TIME WITH @LilacChocolate as my dirty talk master (I died in embarrassment but I loved it). THANK YOU SO MUCH <3

Their bed creaked dangerously under the force of Seungcheol’s thrusts as he gazed into the unfocused eyes of his fiancé, the younger too blissed out to care about looking anywhere at all. With a hand shielding the top of Jeonghan’s head from the headboard and the other securing the long legs behind his back,  the elder reveres the beauty of his lover. Hair all messed up, eyes were swollen from crying, tears sliding down and drool escaping from the edge of his lips — Jeonghan was the masterpiece example of a wreck. The model laid in the centre of their king bed, his twitching asshole fluttering around the rod of the elder who only continues to open him wider with every piston of his hips. 

They’ve been going at it for a monstrously long time ever since they stepped out of the helicopter, with Seungcheol having his way around the model who was only happy to be free from any sort of control he has, submitting everything to the elder with a sort of childlike wonder. Now, at their third round and finally on the actual bed, Jeonghan lies comfortably in the cushy mattress, enveloping the rapper in his soft warmth and sultry noises. 

Not stopping his motions, Seungcheol revels in the way his own heavy grunts harmonizes perfectly with the laboured moans of the model writhing, convulsing and sometimes screaming underneath him, slim calves hanging firmly onto his waist that was getting slicker with sweat by the second. Canting his hips forward, the rapper growled a little when his fingers scratched against his angel’s pebbled nipple, the breathless whimpers getting to him in the most primal way possible.

Sounds of skin slapping against skin created an erotic beat for the couple as Jeonghan felt the other prod at his sensitive spot with a force that drove tears into his eyes, his hands that were laying obediently by the side of his head, clenched up till his knuckles grew white with the elder’s every movement. He was chastised earlier for touching himself without permission but right now he wants to touch his Cheolie, is that allowed?

“Hmm...Cheo-”

“Yes, baby?” The elder asks unfairly easily, low voice at the perfect middle between sweet and breathy, something that tilts Jeonghan off balance with the stark contrast as to what’s happening down south of their bodies. Jeonghan could only whine and arch to that loving pet name, throat raw from the strain, pushing the other to deliver a playful nip at his bared neck. It wasn’t just the word that made him squirm but also the way it was said, adoringly sensual yet full of love, undercutting the intensity of their mutual attraction and it just leaves the model begging for more. 

One of his fists uncurled and slender fingers immediately stretch as it makes its way to stroke a line down the sharp jaw of the elder who had his face close. His motions were shaky from the impact below and shallow breaths above intermingled with his own erotic moans.

“I hnngh~”

With immense self-control, Seungcheol slowed down his movements once he noticed Jeonghan’s hands, bringing the thrusts down to tight rotations, his eyes blown wide with lust as he observes the lascivious expressions and careful motions of his beautiful love. The change in pace continues to draw out groans and punctured breathing from Jeonghan but allows them to make steady eye contact to really focus on each other. Seungcheol quietly leans into the warmth of his lover’s hands now cupping the side of his face, awarding him with silent consent to the action. The younger of the two clenches his eyes shut as his control staggers at the degree of intensity within the unquestioning orbs of the rapper, the dick inside him pushing him closer to the edge as it jerks towards his core.

Deciding to answer the unfinished statement with actions instead, Seungcheol leans closer and presses a loving kiss to Jeonghan’s pouty peach lips that were shiny with spit, heart soaring at the power given to him from the younger -- the power to pleasure and to  _ wreck _ him. 

This tender gesture of loving adoration and thanks quickly escalated as Jeonghan hooks both arms around the elder to lift his torso up a little for the kiss, practically hanging himself off Seungcheol, the mere idea that he is strong enough to maintain this position with such stability turning Jeonghan on even more. Continuing the kiss, the elder braced his weight upon his forearms that caged the model’s crown, fiercely protective over what was his. Their sexually charged silence broke when the younger made a keening noise at the back of his throat from the way Seungcheol’s teeth catches his lower lip in a pinching bite, the inflicted pain morphing into pleasure in his mind as the kiss deepens.

Obscene squelching sounds saturated the background while the rapper licks into his fiancé’s cherry mouth and the other’s hole reflexively sucks his cock in. Seungcheol tastes cum on the other’s tongue, unsure if it’s his own or the model’s, regardless, he was aroused all the same. The scent of his lover’s pheromones, his sticky sweaty skin, tear-stained face and sweet kisses putting him on a high that surpasses any other intoxication he has ever experienced. 

When they broke away from each other’s lips, the model could only lie back heavily onto the pillows, his hair fanned out ethereally as if he were an angel instead of this real-life incubus. Breathing in deeply, Jeonghan feels his walls compress around the thick length of his fiance, a familiar sensation of pure white bliss becoming more tangible with every sinful twist of his lover’s hips. 

“Cheo- Ah- lie, need to come!” Jeonghan’s fingers follow the barely exhaled line as he scratches a trail down the other’s back, desperately seeking something  _ anything _ to ground himself down. 

“Uh huh, is that so.” The reply from the rapper came out to Jeonghan as a shock because it sounded lower and colder than usual taking a dangerous turn as an unearthly smirk graces Seungcheol’s face. A drop of cold sweat trails down the side of the model’s forehead.

Exerting his core, Seungcheol changes his grip and stops the thrusting to pull out until only the tip of him stays within the puffy, well-used rim. Like the bully he can be, the rapper sadistically shakes his head from side to side while Jeonghan tears up even more from the lack of stimulation and sudden emptiness. _ He was so close. _

“No..no! I just-”

Ignoring the miserable little whimpers and intelligible blabbers of his enticing fiancé, Seungcheol moves further back to place all of his weight on his knees, effectively towering over the other’s pliant shape. His eyes glint with the ferocity of a predator looking down upon its prey who stares back invitingly. In their case, however,  the latter is also the one who holds the predator captive in all sense of the word.

Without any warning whatsoever, the elder then grabs the back of the model’s thighs from their original position at his waist, pushing them up so that Jeonghan’s kneecap touches his shoulder and his small butt was almost lifted off the bed in that curled up position. 

“Ah!” a breathy exclamation escaped the model’s mouth as he felt the heat leaving his sensitive spot fully now. With his ass completely exposed in such a licentious display, on top of being totally helpless to the manoeuvre by his fiancé, Jeonghan almost cries out in pure frustration and desperation. His brain was a mess, all fucked into a mush since the rendezvous in the changing room but he knows his body is crazily wanting,  _ needing _ to be touched. However, his limbs are liquid so all he can really do was look up at the suave and deathly gorgeous man above him and proceed with what has practically been laid out for him. 

To  _ beg _ for his release.

Trying his best to speak coherently because that was always what his dom requires of him in all situations, Jeonghan struggles through tears, the droplets of pure desire fogging his view of the domineering other. “Cheolie, please- “ he chokes on his words, “please..am so - hic- empty..” 

Given a view like this, Seungcheol could actually feel himself salivate at what was transpiring at the moment. The prized and most desirable prince of the modelling sphere lying all sweaty and used in his bed, knees high up and bent, pale smooth skin marked strikingly by red handprints, swollen asshole fluttering at nothingness along with that utterly unkempt face of unadulterated desire and lust that trembled with the effort to not just combust into tears. Truly a moment to be captured in eternal memory if you ask him.

However, what came with the years of experience and companionship was not only sheer will-power but also the sinful knowledge that Jeonghan could take  _ a little more _ . Hence, against the better judgement of his own hard-on which was already weeping at the pleasing words and deathly missing the warmth of his lover, Seungcheol continues to remain with his mask of steely discipline, determined to drag this out long enough to  _ break _ his lover.

“Is that so? Then will this suffice?”

Keeping one hand on the knee, Seungcheol guides the arms that were holding onto his neck down to the knees, making sure that his sub knows to hold his position while the other hand moves towards the aching core. The murmurs and dragged out pleas of Jeonghan fell on deaf ears as the rapper inserted two fingers into the profusely pulsating pink spot, resulting in the model physically jumping at the contact, his body highly strung and incredibly sensitive. With his eyes focusing on the erratically changing expression of his lover, Seungcheol curls and uncurls his fingers in the hole, feeling the void that was originally seethed up by his own dick. Jeonghan’s lean cock spurting out creamy precum despite himself and he whines prettily at the motion. Yes, he isn’t empty anymore but this is different and he wants Seungcheol inside. 

“No, not, no…no -hnnnngh- enough” was the model’s intelligent reply to the question as he allows the tears to flow down and he looks up at the teasing gaze of the elder, eager to please in order to get his release. 

Quirking his head to one side in mock innocence while stretching open his fingers, Seungcheol hears the pleading tone of his model’s response but does not relent, the grip on Jeonghan’s knees tightening with the exertion of self-control. 

“Is this not what my Kitten wants?” his deep voice drips with authority and it drives the younger deeper into the hole of lust, eyes rolling into the back as the stretch burns and pushes him closer without actually reaching the end. The question goes unanswered as Jeonghan’s precum leaks out and trickles onto his abs at the stimulation, the noises coming out of the younger sounding more and more tortured with every explicit scratch at his inner walls, delighting his lover who stares at the unravelling in utter enchantment.

Choking out a reply in between sobs, Jeonghan who had his hands underneath quivering knees, displayed the perfect picture of a sub and begged, even more, his throat all fucked up from the screaming before and his face looking so wrecked it stroked the elder’s ego to a dangerous high. 

“Cheolie… Hannie wants you inside- hnnah! N-No fingers…please, please..”

Cock twitch. 

Don’t get him wrong, Seungcheol was a functioning man who loved to see his beloved fiancé smash the runway with his visuals but there was this primitive side that gets drawn out whenever Jeonghan reveals the innermost submissive version of himself. He is just so _fucking_ _beautiful and he is in love_. 

“What is it that you want, kitten?” Removing the fingers from the wrinkled hole, Seungcheol leans down on one elbow, not touching the younger just yet but close enough to tickle his rosy cheeks with his breath. With one finger tauntingly circling the rim, the rapper licks his lips at the shudders of his fiancé, chuckling at the distress of the model while internally dying with the need to just pulse right back into the inviting heat. 

“I wa-hic-..want you.” Jeonghan was just sobbing right now, completely and entirely lost in his carnal desires. 

Strike one for Seungcheol and one more to go. 

Giving a lick to the sensitive ears of his fiancé, the rapper positions his dick closer to the aching core without touching the younger who shuddered, both hands supporting his weight on the headboard and only so thankful that they’ve chosen a bed so sturdy. 

“Now now, don’t cry baby. Who is this pretty kitten for? For who?” The soft smile he cracks along with the question was absolutely perfect... for a photo shoot, not when you’ve got the model of the decade weeping underneath you.

Practically preening at the praise, Jeonghan pressed his palms down on his marked thighs more, parting the soft muscles there as if he was offering himself to the rapper, the model pulls the cheeks apart even as his face and ears burn with a bashful red, clearly pushed so far out of his comfort zone. Seungcheol could only stare, eyes wide open at this reaction. That’s a first.

With a slight whisper, the younger replies, “For you, Cheoli-“

Before he could even continue, Jeonghan’s mouth was urgently sealed in a kiss and the squeal that followed was swallowed by the elder as he plugged up the gaping emptiness of his beautiful model. Finally appeased with his lover’s presence within him, Jeonghan’s tears fell freely and his hands held on firmly to Seungcheol’s bulging biceps with every hard thrust, savouring the burn and the stretch. Making up for lost time, Seungcheol’s control stuttered to a beat, plunging into the clenching warmth. That feeling was simply euphoric. 

The resounding whines of the younger were cut off periodically with light pecks, teasing nips and hot kisses. But as soon as Seungcheol found his prostate (which didn’t take much time), Jeonghan’s grip loosened along with every following thrust, his back arched alluringly, giving the elder a good view of his perfect...everything.

With sweat dripping down his forehead at the intense exertion, Seungcheol broke into a twisted grin,  groans and moans escaping his lips every now and then. As for the younger, “Ah! Ah, hah, mmmm!” was all that was heard along with the broken versions of the rappers name as Jeonghan found himself simultaneously wanting his fiancé to stop moving so he could breathe or continue to wind him up until he could choke. 

Dragging a harsh line down the biceps of the elder, Jeonghan chose the latter of course.

The pain from Jeonghan’s scratches does not compare with the pleasure he is feeling so Seungcheol ignores it in favour of tugging at the younger’s sensitive nipple. The elder absorbs the lewd expression and fucked out noises of his lovely fiancé, enjoying every little pleading gaze and tortured moan, war marks on his arm long forgotten. 

Noticing the way in which Jeonghan curls his toes, the increased strain of his gasps and groans and of course the quickened regularity of the clenching down south, Seungcheol knows he is peaking. 

Talking in a deep voice, the rapper’s words flowed easy, the control needed for the execution anything but that, “Look at you, all flushed out from head to toe, you like being manhandled like this huh, Hannie? Opening up your own little hole like a whore?” They are well aware that Jeonghan has a thing for dirty talking and Seungcheol’s punishing pull of the younger’s hair only added on to the pleasure Jeonghan felt, utterly delirious and deliciously used. 

One look at the dazed gaze of the younger with his stuttering breath and stunningly drenched features, and Seungcheol knows he was just a step away from pushing Jeonghan into the pure white bliss he has been waiting,  _ begging _ for so with a powerful thrust, Seungcheol growls out, “My Hannie has been such a good little kitten, letting me fuck his pussy like this. Now, come for me.”

The allowance to finally let loose caused the model to quake with intense ecstasy and with a string of curses and incoherent versions of Seungcheol’s name, Jeonghan’s dick splatters out a milky trail onto his own abs, getting some on his reddish nipple and the chest of his fiance, his tears not stopping from the act. As the solo audience of that spectacular release, Seungcheol own arousal reached its limits a few moments after, the convulsing walls around his dick sucking him in deeper and the blissfully choked moans of his shivering kitten causing long spurts of white to enter Jeonghan’s abused asshole from his hard rod in a rush, the pressure resulting in semen leaking out of the part where their bodies joined.  

Catching his breath and allowing himself to empty out in his lover’s velvety walls, Seungchol mutters his “I love you”s as he presses kiss after loving kiss all around the patches of skin his lips could reach. One on the burning ears, one on the reddish point of his nose, one on the tear-stained cheek, one on his sweaty collarbone, one on the shoulder and one last one on the side of Jeonghan’s slack mouth who mouthed back the words. The rapper smiles at that and dotes on the younger whose arms have lost all strength from the vulgar release and who was currently reduced to crying, those tiny sobs shooting arrows into the elder’s heart. 

Knowing that that was how Jeonghan releases his stress and all that pent up sexual frustration that he played a HUGE part in building up, Seungcheol moves to lie on his side, turning the other so that Jeonghan’s back pressed close to his hard chest. Wary of not accidentally pulling out -because the last time he did it when Jeonghan was in this headspace the younger cried so hard he fainted halfway- Seungcheol pulls his fiance into a warm embrace, letting him know that he is safe and loved. Not putting up any resistance (not that he has any energy to), Jeonghan lets the rapper hug him, sniffling softly as his fiance spoils him with fond touches, light pinching and kneading on his hips to relief some of the soreness that is to come. 

Gently, Seungcheol pecks the back of his lover’s neck before speaking up softly, a huge change from the gruffness earlier, “I love you, baby, you did so well.” He paused until he could feel the grateful little nod of his fiance before he continues, hands not stopping the slow rubbing, “Does my kitten want to stay like this for a while?”

When Jeonghan tilts his head back to cuddle into the rapper’s arms, the elder takes it as a sign for them to remain in this warmth together, content to fix up the mess they created after some tender loving moments of silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jeonghan Hyung, can you help me to bring that back into the house?” shouting out his request over the grill, Jun expected his second favourite model in the entire universe (the first one obviously being his husband) to respond with that lazy whine of his from the balcony where they were just chatting. But what he didn’t expect was an energetic deep voice replying from behind instead.

“Jun, where do I put this?”

That got him curious, so he turned around to find the smiley face of their Hyung staring back at him.  _ Huh, where did Jeonghan go to? And where did Seungcheol pop up from? _

“Eh-” Jun’s unspoken question was promptly interrupted by Wonwoo (also a second favourite model of his) whose voice sounded loud and clear at his side “Ah, Cheol Hyung, just put that on the counter nearest to the lounge, thanks!”

When the black-haired rapper left the two best friends to go back into the house with that tray of cooked food in his hands, Jun looks on incredulously at Wonwoo, question marks forming above his head. 

Rolling his eyes before answering the wordless inquiry, Wonwoo mutters softly, “If you haven’t already noticed, Jeonghan Hyung left the balcony a while back, complaining about him feeling… erm. Sore.”

With just that last word, Jun lost his cool and broke out into a fit of laughter at the fox-eyed model’s heated ears, finally getting why their eldest has been slaving for his angel since their little get together begun that evening. He was reminded of how the elder was made to carry all the heavy stuff for his fiance, helping to massage Jeonghan’s legs and bringing him food or comforters or cushions...etc.

Quietly, the Chinese editor’s eyes wandered to the lounge where he spots the rapper moving to carry Jeonghan in a princess carry, obviously coerced into doing so by the notoriously manipulative angel of the model sphere. Despite all that physical work (behind closed doors or not), the loving smile on the couple’s faces was a clear indicator of the happiness they share so all Jun did was to jab his best friend in the ribs, ending off the conversation with a cheeky little remark, 

“So, when will I see you lord over Mingyu like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see more of model Jeonghan and producer Seungcheol!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is completed, but if it is well received, I wouldn't mind expanding on this further. IT IS SO FUN BUT SO SIN.


End file.
